


Lay Me Down To Sleep

by oncharredwings (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House, Supernatural
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Angst, Cheating, Curses, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Horror, Lots of Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Pills, Sexual Frustration, Suicide, Trust Issues, set in the ahs: murder house au, sorry - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oncharredwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a similar universe to American Horror Story: Murder House. Dean Winchester become the sole guardian to his son Ben after his mother is killed in a house fire. Castiel is a doctor living town. The two meet and marry within two years and move to northern California to start anew after Castiel gets a new job. The house, seemingly perfect, has a dark history that neither Dean nor Castiel know about before buying the house. It comes with Anna, the lascivious house maid, and a neighbor by the name of Ellen Harvelle whose daughter, Jo Harvelle, befriends Ben quickly. Strange visitors begin to show up as the house starts to wreck havoc on both Castiel and Dean, but they aren't prepared for the truth behind the visitors, and where they actually come from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snuggycas (FandomFox)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=snuggycas+%28FandomFox%29).



> So this is based off of AHS: Murder House, in case you missed that somehow. I love AHS and I've been playing with this idea for a while. Sorry for all of the horror lately.

He could vaguely remember the phone call; it had come at precisely four-thirty in the morning. That he remembered clear as day.

  


What happened after was still pretty iffy.

  


There had been panicked voices, shuffling, sirens, screaming. So much had happened in that one phon

e call that he was not sure if he could recall everything that had happened. In the end, he had ended up in the Emergency Room of Clearwater’s small hospital to identify the body of Lisa Braeden, his ex wife. He had not been ready to make that drive, and nothing could have prepared him for the scene he had walked into.

  


Lisa had been badly burned but he had still been able to identify her as being his ex. The next moment of panic had been him yelling for his son. Where was Ben? Where was _Ben_ _Winchester_? The doctors had taken him to the waiting room where Ben was sitting, a shock blanket wrapped around his thin frame. There had been tears staining his face in long streaks. His eyes had been bloodshot and puffy. His life had been overturned by an accidental house fire. Dean remembered what it was like to lose a parent in a house fire.

  


That was how he had gained full custody of his son in less than twenty-four hours since he was the only one who could take care of Ben. At first, caring for a twelve year old boy had come with its caveats; he had not had to take care of a twelve year old boy since Sam’s childhood, and twelve year olds were much different now. They were not as easily appeased with cartoons and promises of candy bars and soda. Now, he had to buy Ben video games, and let him on the laptop for a few hours at a time, since he had had his own before the fire. Ben liked to snack after school, which Dean couldn’t really blame him for wanting to do; school lunches were never that great. Going to the grocery store was a constant trip he had to make now.

  


The other caveat that had come along with taking care of his son twenty-four seven, rather than for a week in a month here or there, had been his dating and sex life had plummeted to ground zero. Not many guys wanted to date him now that he had a kid who could potentially ruin a date and/or sex. Dean had basically stopped dating; not to mention Ben was still bitter about the reason he and Lisa had gotten a divorce. When Ben had turned eight, Dean had had his first guy, and that had been it for him. He had finally realized that men lit his fire a hell of a lot hotter than women; so he and Lisa had split up. She had even been extremely gracious about the situation; they had remained friends.

  


Ben had never been too happy with the situation.

           

Dean had almost given up on finding anyone worthwhile when he had met Castiel Novak; a unbelievably attractive doctor in town. He drove a Lexus, and lived in a fancy house in one of those ridiculously nice developments. The guy had huge blue eyes that could make the sky jealous, and a voice so deep it ran a straight line to Dean’s dick. He had never wanted someone so badly before in his entire life. So, on complete and utter impulse, Dean had asked the good doctor out when he had run into him at the local grocery store.

  


Quite frankly, he had not expected Castiel to say yes.

  


So, a week later, Dean had found himself at a restaurant he could not afford, in a tie that was too tight, and slacks that were too short, sitting across from Castiel, who had been dressed to the nines. They had spent the date enjoying each other’s company, sharing stories, and laughs. Then he had told Castiel about his son. At that point, Dean had assumed Castiel would turn tail and flee, just like every other guy he had met since taking Ben in under his wing full time. Castiel had surprised him then; he had leaned in and asked more questions. What was Ben like? What were his favorite foods, colors, sports teams? The questions had gone on and on.

  


By the end of the night, Dean had almost asked the guy to marry him. Instead, they had ended up making out quite heavily in the back of Castiel’s fancy car that smelled ridiculously new. Dean had been impressed with how the doctor had taken charge, laid him on the backseat, and they had dry humped like lovestruck teenagers. By the end of the evening, Dean had been dying for more.

  


Fast forward two years.

  


Castiel had asked Dean to marry him, and Dean had practically screamed yes. Neither of them had wanted to drag out the ceremony, or celebration, so in giddy haste they had gone to the courthouse and gotten married without much more hesitation. They had said I do and exchanged cheap rings until new ones could replace the old. Dean had even told Castiel that he could take Castiel’s last name, since as a doctor, Dean could not imagine Castiel should be changing his name. That could confuse his patients.

  


That was how he had become Dean Novak.

  


A few months after they had moved into Castiel’s nice home, he had gotten a much better job offer out in California. The pay was better, Castiel would have his own office, a new batch of patients, better benefits. The only issue had been in trying to find a home; Dean had spent days and nights furiously searching the internet for real estate. After hours, ridiculously laborious hours in Dean’s opinion, he had found the perfect house; an old Victorian that had recently been renovated.

  


The house was cheap.  
Dirt cheap even.

  


After telling Castiel about the house, he ranted and raved about it for days, before Castiel had finally agreed that the house was both beautiful and within their price rage. They had packed up their belongings, and then the family had found themselves moving across the country to northern California. The house was not what they had expected; somehow, they had found it to be even better in person.

 

Old, charming, and also installed with new appliances, both Dean and Castiel had fallen head over heels in love with the house. Ben was still bitter about the move, and had offered no opinion on the matter. Dean was just happy that the house had put a real smile on Castiel’s face.

  


“I love it Dean,” Castiel had said with a warm smile. “It’s perfect. There’s a great backyard, we could put a small garden back there...and we can change the paint in here, and there’s a space for me to have an office so I can do paperwork without annoying you and keeping you up over half of the night. You did good, Mr. Novak.”

  


Dean had grinned in return, and pressed a quick kiss to Castiel’s lips. “I’m glad you like it so much Dr. Novak.”

  


The house had been perfect….

  
That had been three months ago.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         


	2. Chapter 2

“Dad, can I _please_ go outside?” Ben asked with that tone of voice that made Dean realize that he probably did not want to say no and deal with the teenage wrath.

  


Dean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers as his tired eyes tried to continue reading the fine print on the paperwork he had been given for work. “I guess,” he said after a moment’s pause. The sound of the front door closing answered him, and Dean sighed again, rubbing his face with both hands. The house had been keeping Castiel awake at night, with all of its noises and creaks, which had in turn kept _him_ awake, since Castiel constantly wanted him to check the noises out.

  


He just wanted one night’s rest.

Just one.

  


He was pretty sure that was not asking for much.

  


“Excuse me, are you Mr. Novak?”

  


Dean glanced up and over at the young woman standing in the kitchen doorway. She was dressed in a maid’s outfit, but not a normal maid’s outfit; her skirt was so short that Dean knew if she bent over he would see her panties. Her legs were clad in black garters and stockings, and on her feet were heels that Dean had only seen on strippers. Her long red hair was tousled around her shoulders, and her lips were shiny and red. If Dean were being honest with himself, he couldn’t look at her and not feel his jeans tighten.

  


“Um-...y-yeah,” he fumbled lamely. “Who are you?”

  


“I’m Anna Milton,” she replied with a coy smile. “I’m the _maid_ for the house.” Anna ran long, manicured fingers up and down the molding of the doorway.

  


“M-maid? We weren’t aware that there was a maid...I don’t know if we can afford-”

  


“Oh please don’t fire me,” Anna pleaded, crossing over to bend down right next to him, her ass sticking out in a way that made Dean’s eyes want to wander. “I _really_ need this job.”

  


Dean bit his lip and realized that neither he nor Castiel had time to clean or cook, so having a maid around could be extremely helpful. “Okay-okay….you can stay….but if Cas says you gotta go..sorry.” Dean shrugged his shoulders and turned his eyes back on the papers in his hand.

  


“ _Thanks_ , Mr. Novak,” Anna said with another coy smile as she turned to walk away, hips swaying.

  


Dean tried not to stare but his eyes were drawn to her perfectly round ass, and he couldn’t bring himself to stop looking until she was out of sight. Shaking his head, Dean returned to the paperwork. Castiel would be home soon, and they could have the discussion about the maid. They may have to have a talk about her outfit however; it seemed ridiculously inappropriate. Especially with his fourteen year old son wandering about.

  


Dean continued to look over his paperwork until he heard the front door unlock and open. He smiled. Castiel was home. “Hey Baby,” he called when he heard the front door shut again.

  


Castiel came around the corner, and Dean noted how tired he seemed; eyes bloodshot, dark circles making his whole face seem hollow, his skin almost translucent in color. “Hello Dean,” he replied and his voice sounded as exhausted as he looked.

  


“Hey Baby,” he said again, his voice lowering to almost coo at Castiel in concern. “You look terrible, you okay?”

  


“I just need coffee,” Castiel said, as if coffee was the answer to everything in the entire universe. Castiel was a coffee addict, and that was putting it lightly.

  


“Babe, you already had like...three cups of coffee this morning, let alone how many you had while at work,” he pointed out quickly. Dean had been trying to break Castiel’s caffeine addiction but he supposed it was better for Castiel to be drinking coffee rather than soda.

  


“I’m fine Dean,” was the reply Castiel gave him as he walked over to lean against the counter and start up the machine.

  


“Oh so um...the house came with a maid? Were you aware of that? It kinda blindsided me.” Dean walked over to wrap his arms around Castiel’s waist and nuzzle the back of his neck. He smelled like hospital, latex, and an undertone of his woody cologne. On anyone else Dean would have found the combination horrid, but Castiel fulfilled his Dr. Sexy M.D. fantasies to a tee, and the way he smelled only made them more real.

  


He could feel Castiel tensing under his touch, which made him inwardly flinch.

  


“Oh...yes I think I remember the real estate agent saying something about a maid…” Castiel ran a hand over his face, as he desperately tried to stay awake.

  


“You should go take a nap Baby,” Dean suggested against his ear. “You’ll feel better if you actually sleep for a few hours. I’ll wake you up when dinner is ready, how’s that sound?”

  


“But Dean-” Castiel turned in his arms, trying to protest, but Dean kissed the reply out of his mouth.

  


“No buts. Go upstairs, get cozy, and take a nap.”

  


Castiel sighed but reluctantly nodded. Dean watched him walk away from the brewing coffee and disappear into the hallway. The steps creaked as Castiel ascended and then the opening and closing of their bedroom door was what made Dean relax and set Castiel’s coffee aside. Turning to grab the files from the counter, he slowly made his way back to his own office which Castiel had agreed to give him instead, since he had his own at the hospital. Dean needed an office to tutor students anyway.

  


The money wasn’t much but it did help buy Ben a few extra video games here and there. When he opened his office door, Dean froze at the spectacle of Anna bent over to dust along his desk lightly with her black feather duster. Her thighs were milky white, and they looked so soft Dean wanted to run his fingers over them, and her panties were black and barely left room for the imagination they were so fitted. Dean stared dumbly, his mouth opening and closing, and his dick stirring to half awake.

  


“Oh, hello Mr. Novak,” Anna said as she glanced over her shoulder at him. She rocked her hips back and forth, keeping his eyes on her panties, rather than her face. “Did you need something?”

  


Dean continued to stammer and stare. Men had been what lit his fire more than women, he had discovered that with Castiel, but this woman was possibly the most beautiful female he had ever seen in his entire thirty-five years on the planet. “A-Anna what you are doing?” he finally managed to say, his voice higher pitched than usual.

  


“Working,” Anna replied with a wink. She slowly straightened up before walking up to him, trailing the duster down along his cheek to his neck. The feathers tickled his skin and then it was resting right along his nipple over the fabric of his henley.

  


“I heard your husband come home,” Anna said with a slight pout. “But I also heard him go upstairs….is he too... _tired_ to take care of his strong, handsome man?”

  


Dean almost melted on the spot, but he cleared his throat and took a step back, despite his erection making coherent thought difficult. All of the blood in his body had rushed down south and he wasn’t even sure if he was upright on two feet anymore. “Y-you shouldn’t be in here...I-I have to work…”

  


“I was just doing my job, Mr. Novak,” she said with another little pout. She teased her bottom lip between her teeth a few times, worrying it red.

  


Dean blinked and took another step back. “Okay,” he whispered before turning to go upstairs. Castiel was in their bedroom, so he had no choice but to go into Ben’s bathroom and lock the door. Leaning back against it for support, he fumbled with the fly of his jeans, his fingers shaking. Fantasies of women did not usually enter his brain because Castiel was honestly the only fantasy he needed, but when he wrapped his hand around his throbbing erection and began to jerk himself roughly, the thought of Anna’s soft looking, pale thighs made him keen.

  


There was nothing wrong with a little fantasy, Dean assured himself over and over as his mind raced to the idea of rubbing his stubbled jaw between her legs. The way she would whimper and moan his name. Dean cried out when he finally spilled over his hand, slamming his other fist back against the door. The mess on his hand made him fill with shame; he shouldn’t have been fantasizing about another woman. Especially not their maid. Especially when he was a happily married man.

  


Well, as happy as they could be after the incident.

  


Dean felt tears slide down his face as he stood in the bathroom. He had messed up, and Anna was a living, breathing reminder of how he had messed up. She would have to go.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_He frowned when he saw that Dean’s car was in the driveway; he should have been at the tutoring center working, not at home. Castiel slid out of the car, the heavy bag of groceries cradled in his arms as he made his way into the house. He tried to listen for Dean but there was no sound coming from anywhere so Castiel had to smile; Dean had probably gotten off early and had come home to take a nap._

__

_Castiel took his time in putting the groceries away, humming a slight tune to himself before making his way up the stairs towards their bedroom. As he drew closer to the room, he realized there was noise coming from the bedroom; a heavy panting, as if Dean were taking some time to himself. Another smile spread across his face at the idea of walking in on his husband pleasuring himself; he had always wanted to catch Dean in the act so he could watch without asking._

__

_Castiel placed his hand on the doorknob but another noise made him pause. That was not Dean moaning behind the door. His heart hammered and flipflopped in his chest as he allowed the door to swing inward. The sight on the bed made Castiel’s blood run cold._

__

_“Baby-” Dean said, his voice clearly shocked. “Baby-”_

__

_Castiel stared for a moment longer before turning and walking back down the hallway calmly. Keys jingled as he heard Dean try to redress himself, but Castiel continued back down the stairs and into the kitchen where he had yet to start dinner. Ben would be home in about an hour and he was always hungry when he returned from school._

__

_“Baby wait,” Dean called desperately as he tripped down the stairs. “Baby, I-I’m sorry...I don’t know-I’m sorry-Baby-”_

__

_Castiel raised cold eyes to cut Dean in his tracks, silencing his excuses with one glance. “I don’t want to hear it Dean. She needs to go. Now.”_

__

_“She’s going, Baby-she’s going right now…” Dean kept looking back over his shoulder as the blonde haired girl hurried out the front door. “Baby please, I’m so sorry! I don’t know what I was thinking-”_

__

_“Is she even eighteen, Dean?” Castiel whispered. He could not stand the idea that his husband had been cheating on him, but if he had been cheating on him with a minor, that would have been the final straw._

__

_“Yes. Yes, she’s eighteen I swear to God-” Dean stared at Castiel in desperation, his voice shaking as he tried to amend his sins. “God, Baby I’m so sorry. I don’t know-I don’t know what I was thinking. I don’t. I wasn’t thinking-I wasn’t thinking-I just..she was just-”_

__

_“Shut up Dean,” Castiel replied coldly. “Ben is going to be home in an hour. You won’t say anything about this to him.”_

__

_“No. No I won’t.”_

__

_He nodded. “Go away before I change my mind on not stabbing you in the dick.” Castiel turned his eyes away from Dean. He knew it had been too good to be true; he knew that having Dean, so wonderfully perfect, with his even more wonderfully perfect son, would be too good to be true. There was always a caveat. Always._

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Dean I don’t understand why you don’t want Anna around, there is nothing wrong with Anna,” Castiel said to him as they stood in the kitchen together.

  


“Cas, she’s...she’s inappropriate- _extremely inappropriate_.” Dean followed Castiel around the large kitchen as he prepared dinner, desperate for his husband to listen to his pleas. He had not been in his right mind when cheating on Castiel; a lack of serious judgment on his part for sure.

  


“ _Anna_?” Castiel turned to look at him as if he could not believe a word that Dean was saying. “Anna is inappropriate? Dean...she’s a nice woman who does an excellent job cleaning the house. I _need_ her to clean the house because I lack the time to clean the house. You don’t have time to clean, and you have a fourteen year old who doesn’t know how to pick up after himself.”

  


Dean stared at Castiel as if he had lost his mind, which quite frankly, as far as Dean was concerned, he had. Anna was a temptation that Dean did not need to have roaming the house. “She’s ridiculous in that...that ridiculously tiny...sexy outfit,” Dean snapped.

  


Castiel frowned and gave Dean another confused look. “What are you _talking_ about?”

  


“ _Anna_! The maid! Are you _blind_ , Cas?” Dean stammered at Castiel’s confusion. How could Castiel _not_ know what he was talking about?

  


Castiel rolled his eyes and went back to making dinner. “Dean, I think you need to get some more sleep.”

  


“I’d _get_ more sleep if you would stop asking me to wake up every few hours to check on random noises in the house!” Dean yelled back, not able to stop from raising his voice.

  


“I’ve never heard you complain about that!”

  


Dean threw his hands up in the air. “Oh I don’t _know_ , maybe because I’ve been walking on thin ice around you for three months Cas! Three _months_! And I’m trying here! I screwed up, I _know_ I screwed up! I’m sorry Baby….” Dean blinked fresh tears that began to fill his eyes away, his voice lowering to a more reasonable level. “I’m sorry Baby. I’m so sorry.”

  


Castiel stared at the boiling pot of water, his hands gripping the stove handle tightly until his knuckles were white. “Dean I am sick and tired of you saying sorry-”

  


“What _else_ do you want me to say Cas?! There isn’t anything else I can say to you!” Dean threw up his hands again, feeling at a complete loss.

  


“Just _give_ me time, Dean,” Castiel pleaded quietly. “Give me time to adjust...to...relearn how to trust you. Please.”

  


Dean ran a hand over his face with a heavy sigh. “Okay Cas,” he whispered. “Okay….let me know when dinner is ready.” The exhaustion from fighting with Castiel set in then, and he could only turn and walk off towards his office. His desk chair practically screamed his name as he slowly sank down into the plush leather. Sinking lower and lower, Dean slumped and shut his eyes. He would never live down his mistake; it would haunt him for the rest of his life and marriage.

  


He could hear the front door opening, followed by Ben’s footsteps. Running his hand over his eyes, Dean rubbed a day’s worth of eyelashes away.

  


“Dad?!”

  


Dean slowly opened his eyes and stared at the clock on his desk; it was after six now. Castiel would have dinner ready soon. “Office,” he called tiredly.

  


Ben poked his head in the door. “Is dinner ready?”

  


“I don’t know,” Dean muttered, still rubbing his eyes and face.

  


“You okay?”

  


Usually, he would lie in this situation and say _yes_ but he couldn’t bring himself to lie to Ben today. “No, Ben I’m not okay. I’m exhausted.”

  


“Oh,” Ben whispered. “Sorry….is dinner gonna be ready soon?”

  


Leave it to his fourteen year old son to only care about food. “I don’t know Ben, ask Cas.”

  


“Kay!”

  


He sighed. Remaining melted into his chair seemed like an excellent idea and he had no desire to join the family for dinner. He was too tired tonight, especially since Castiel loved to fight. Of course, they couldn’t really fight now, not with Ben being at home. He did have _some_ sanctuary with Ben being in the house. Maybe he would go to dinner and eat-

  


The doorbell rang.

Once.

Twice.

  


“Damn it Ben,” he muttered before finally getting out of the chair to stiffly walk towards the front door. He didn’t even bother to check the peephole before opening the door. A woman with long, brown hair stood on the porch, a cigarette in one hand and what looked like a pie balanced on the other. “Can I help you?”

  


The woman half smiled and ran her eyes up and down his frame. “I’m Ellen Harvelle. Your neighbor. Who are you Handsome?”

  


“Ugh…Dean Novak,” he replied.

  


“Dean _Novak_. It’s nice to meet you. It’s a shame that I can’t seem to keep any decent neighbors in this house,” Ellen said with a drag on her cigarette. “Pie?”

  


Dean stared at the pie being offered before taking it in both hands. “Um thanks.”

  


“You’re welcome Handsome,” Ellen said with a smile. “It’s apple.”

  


Dean couldn’t help but feel a slight glee at the idea of having homemade apple pie. “Man, people sure are friendly here,” he said with a smile.

  


Ellen smirked and took a drag on her cigarette. “Haven’t seen my daughter running around here have you? Name’s Joana. We call her Jo.”

  


“Ugh no, sorry.”

  


“Hm.” Ellen tried to glance in the house but Dean followed her movements, obstructing her view. “Well, you have a good night Dean Novak.”

  


Dean nodded at her. “Yeah you too, Mrs. Harvelle.”

  


Ellen blew some more smoke up into the air. “Call me Ellen.”

  


“Ellen,” he corrected immediately as she turned and began to walk back over to her own house. Dean glanced back down at the pie and jerked, almost dropping it; there were maggots crawling out of the crust. With another blink, the mirage disappeared and the pie was just a normal apple pie again. He really did need to get more sleep.

  


“Dad!” Ben called to him again. “Dinner!”

  


Dean balanced the pie carefully and took a deep breath as he shut the door. “Coming,” he answered quietly. He began to consider tallying how many days he spent in hell. Day one.

  


**♆♆♆♆**

  


Castiel smelled like fruit Dean noted as he nuzzled along his husband’s neck, hands sliding up and down his hips. If he could get Castiel in the mood, then maybe his stay in hell would end. Castiel shifted up against him slightly, his hips rising with need, and Dean smiled against Castiel’s skin. The fabric of Castiel’s shirt felt rough on his fingers as he bunched it up in his hands, pushing up until he could see the edges of Castiel’s pretty happy trail. “God I missed you,” he groaned against Castiel’s ear.

  


And with that one sentence, Castiel’s cold hands clamped around his wrists and put a stop to his ministrations. “Dean stop.”

  


His desire and heart fell immediately, as he pulled his hands away from Castiel’s body; he rolled over so they had space between them in the bed. Frustration and anger made his fists clench and Dean could only sit up in annoyance. “Damn it Cas,” he growled. “How long are you going to punish me, huh?!”

  


“Do you think I _like_ this Dean? Do you think this makes me _happy_?” Castiel demanded just as angrily.

  


Dean rolled his eyes and stood to go to their bathroom so he didn’t say something he didn’t mean. One moment of bad judgement and he would never live it all down. “God, Cas...I’m fuckin’ miserable and it’s like you don’t even give a shit.”

  


“I never said I didn’t care about you Dean! If I didn’t care about you do you think I would have had you move across the country with me? Do you think I would let you sleep in this bed with me?! You act like this is _my_ fault, well I didn’t tell you to cheat-” Castiel stopped, and Dean could hear his voice breaking.

  


He could only sigh because he was done with listening to Castiel cry. There had been enough tears in his opinion on this matter, now Castiel was just milking it for all it was worth. “Cas don’t cry,” he cooed but his heart wasn’t in it and he knew Castiel could tell. “C’mon, seriously. Cut it out, damn it. I know I fucked up, I don’t need you snotting all over the damn pillows to remind me.”

  


Castiel stopped and Dean almost sighed in relief. Silence followed until there was the noise of his husband settling down in bed. Trying to have sex with Castiel had been pointless and Dean did sigh after the light was switched off. Unfortunately, he was still in hell.

 

 


End file.
